cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
Norbovision Song Contest
The Norbovision Song Contest, shortened to NSC, Norbovision, or NorboSong, is an annual song competition hosted by the Norb Network since 3293 and is open to members of all nations in the Known Galaxy. Each planet submits a song to be performed on live holo and television and then casts votes for the other planets' songs to determine the most popular song in the competition. The representative group from each planet bears the responsibility of casting their planet's vote, with the only requirement that no one may vote for themselves. The contest has been broadcast and distributed by NMTV every year since its inauguration in 3293 and is one of the longest-running television programs in the Network. Norbovision has also been broadcast outside Norb space to such places as the Verandi Empire, Sirian Union, the Levant, and the Kingdom of Knotar. Winning the Norbovision Song Contest provides an opportunity for the winning artists to capitalize on the surrounding publicity and further their career. Hosting it also generates publicity and tourism for the host planet, as the venue changes each year. The default location is in Norb space, but other planets may put forward bids to host the competition. The first contest in 3293 was won by the Verandi singer, Enrique Shinka of Saffron, whose Rap and R&B performance, Red World, was written by himself at the request of Duke Saffron to "Encapture the Saffronese spirit and enrapture the galaxy with it." Subsequently, the 3294 contest was won by Rinae Arlayam, a young Theran women from planet Tharr, whose stirring, fiery rap-metal performance, entitled Unpaid Internment, furiously disparaged Tharr's planetary government and heavily implied that it was corrupt and that it took bribes from moneyed interests. The performance was somewhat controversial back home in the Izeran Empire, and Tharr's government charged her with slander. This only increased the song's popularity with rebellious teenagers galaxy-wide, however, and the charge was eventually dropped. In 3388, the Norbovision Song Contest was won by Satunn Errval. who hailed from the Sirian homeworld. His low key folk piece, Memories of You, told the story of a young Sirian man struggling to get over an ex-girlfriend despite the help of a woman he met later. Despite their love of song, the Ashkathi Union did not start sending entrants to the Norbovision Song Contest until 3511, when the Ashkathi singer Tula-met-Ralati-Luuti wowed audiences with his song, Talla-ku, Paase-te Love, My Life, a romantic ballad sung entirely in Gaale. The song incorporated the sound of the Larinian greatbells, giant chimes which work best underwater. Winners *3293: Enrique Shinka, Saffron, Verandi Empire, Red World *3294: Rinae Arlayam, Tharr, Izeran Empire, Unpaid Internment *3295: Nadi Rory, Niida-St. Anne, Verandi Empire, Distant Ricordanza *3296: Milo Mirarez, Niida-St. Anne, Verandi Empire, Highland World *3382: Pop Music Performance Unit Ricardo, Prautes, Norb Network, Livin' La Vida Llama *3388: Satunn Errval, Siria, Sirian Union, Memories of You *3511: Tula-met-Ralati-Luuti, Larine, Ashkathi Union, Talla-ku, Paase-te Category:Norb Network Category:Mass Media Category:International Category:Norb Media Category:Competitions